Terrifiying Woman
by kenzrocks47
Summary: Summary: in which Naruto gives birth, crushes metal, and wants to kill a certain Nara heir. Same universe as The Blue Sky(read that first). Oneshot. ShikaNaru. T for cussing.


****Summary:**** ** **in which Naruto gives birth, crushes metal, and wants to kill a certain Nara heir. Same universe as The Blue Sky(read that first). Oneshot. ShikaNaru. T for cussing.****

 **Shikamaru had been heading back to the Leaf Village when the messenger toad poofed into existence on the branch he had stopped on.**

 **The toad was one of Jiraiya's many summons.**

 **The toad made a choking sound as it coughed up a scroll. Shikamaru picked it up, much to his genin teams disgust, and opened it.**

 **Shikamaru's face whitened as he read the scroll which read:**

 ** _To Shikamaru,_**

 ** _Holy crap. Naruto is in labour and is demanding for you. Shes threatening death on anyone she sees. I would suggest that you get here as fast as you can or i'm pretty sure she'll come after you to murder you._**

 **The next words were just a blur of ink and then the words,** ** _KAMI SAVE ME!_**

 **Shikamaru swallowed the kunai sized lump in his throat and took off faster than the Yellow Flash, his genin, confused, picked up the fallen scroll and gave their prayers to their poor poor sensei who was about to face death soon.**

 **{}{}{}**

 **When Shikamaru arrived at the main gates the guards shouted at him to run away from the village, knowing full well that the Crimson Fox of The Leaf was in labour and very much wanted to kill the man who got her pregnant in the first place.**

 **Reluctantly ignoring the two shinobi, Shikamaru rushed to the kunoichi birthing hospital, the two guards mourning the loss of a great strategist and shinobi.**

 **{}{}{}**

 **Not long after the birth of the the hidden leaf village, a hospital for birthing kunoichi was made after discovering that while giving birth, female shinobi got rather violent. The woman would throw shuriken and kunai at the doctors, their lovers, and anyone else in the room or close to it. They broke the plastic arms of the hospital beds, put the civilian doctors into a near state of death and screamed profanities at everything that moved. Some even did jutsu.**

 **After creating the birthing hospital, shinobi would have to be in the room to protect the birthing doctor from the murderous mothers-to-be.**

 **At the time it was considered an B ranked mission that could easily turn A ranked and one of the most dangerous jobs for a shinobi to take on.**

 **After the making of med-nins, combat nin were no longer needed in the room seeing as the med-nins could easily protect themselves.**

 **When Shikamaru reached the hospital a terrified receptionist shakily gave him the room number. He thought he heard her mutter, "Kami save that poor man."**

 **It was easy to find the room seeing as his fiance was screaming at the top of her lungs, murderous intent flooded the hallway, and a terrified Jiraiya was rocking back and forth on the floor next to the hospital room, muttering, "I've seen terrible things. Terrible terrible terrible things."**

 **Shikamaru swallowed another kunai sized lump and walked into the room.**

 **When he walked in he was greeted by a barrage of kunai and shuriken.**

 **He used his shadow barrier to stop the weapons from hitting him. When he put the barrier down he saw the Kyuubi cowering under the hospital bed, having to come from the seal for a safe birth.**

 **He would have found it funny to see the most dangerous demon hiding from his lover if said lover wasn't currently glaring at him with crimson eyes.**

 **"** **MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed at him. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"**

 **She started forming the Rasengan but stopped halfway when another contraction hit, causing her to scream in pain and the ball of chakra to dissipate.**

 **Tsunade, who had insisted on delivering Shikamaru and Naruto's child, somehow found the whole thing completely hilarious. She had created a chakra barrier for her upper half as to not get hit by any attacks from her goddaughter.**

 **"** **I see the head. Naruto, I need you to push." Tsunade told the kunoichi calmy.**

 **Naruto nodded, gripped the thick metal arms of the hospital bed, and screamed in pain.**

 **As Naruto gripped the metal it started to dent and as her grip grew tighter the metal was crushed.**

 **With a final push the room was filled with the crying of their newborn child and Naruto slumped onto the pillow in relief.**

 **Tsunade handed the bundle to Shikamaru, "It's a girl," she pronounced in pride.**

 **Shikamaru looked down softly at the now sleeping baby and walked over to give her to Naruto.**

 **"** **Hello Kushina." the mother breathed her child's name which had been chosen after her mother.**

 **As Naruto cradled Kushina she gave her fiance a pointed look, now not so murderous.**

 **"** **We are never having another kid." she proclaimed.**

 **{}{}{}**

 **A year later Naruto became pregnant again. With twins.**

 **{}{}{}**

 ** **I hope you liked it! Ok so i'm female and am definitely not old enough to have any children but i don't need to go through the birthing process to know how painful it would be. First we carry around a human being in our bodies for 9 months and then we force it out of a small hole that is forced to expand. To all the males who think their life's are difficult, do you have to force a living being out of your body? No? I didn't think so.****


End file.
